Carmela
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Spain/Romano: Nothing could quite prepare Spain and Romano for the task of raising a child. Mentions of past MPREG. Written for Vampire Scooby.


Title: Carmela  
Pairing: Spain/Romano  
Rating: PG  
Note: This was written for Vampire Scooby as part of the Valentalia exchange. Her prompt was _Mpreg. Anything about Mpreg. Either Romano being pregnant, or them with their kid. Anything~ _and I have baby fever, so don't mind me haha. _  
_

_

* * *

_

Spain loved children. Absolutely adored them, really, and he always had, even way back when he had technically been a child himself. They were just so _cute_, with their tiny hands and their tiny, awkward little feet, and their teeny, itsy bitsy little noses. He just loved everything about them, really. However difficult it had been raising Romano was always outweighed by his sweet tomato face, or by the adorable, rare little acts of gratitude the boy would show him. Despite the fact that Romano could be an awful, spoiled little brat, Spain had loved him anyway, and despite the fact that this was true about most children, that horrible side so many of them showed, Spain still found them to be absolutely adorable.

Romano, on the other hand, wasn't quite as pleased with the things. They were loud, needy, spoiled little brats, the lot of them (needless to say, Romano might be accused of being exactly the same way). Children just... made no sense. Even when Romano tried to be nice to them, they always seemed to flock to that air headed Spaniard instead. He always ended up standing nearby, cheeks flushed with irritation, arms folded tightly across his chest, while Spain ran off to play football with a group of boys, or while Spain helped a group of girls find their lost puppy. He wasn't jealous though, because Romano really just didn't like children to begin with.

As much as Spain loved children, as great as he was with older children, that never quite managed to prepare him for a _baby_, though. When a time came when Spain and Romano actually had a child of their own-- a beautiful, sweet, perfect little girl with thin, curly brown hair and dark grey eyes that were quickly changing into the hazel colour of her "mother"-- neither Spain nor Romano really knew what to do.

Especially since she really wasn't all that sweet, it seemed. At least not when Spain and Romano deemed it time to sleep. Weighing in at only 7 pounds, 8 ounces, and being barely 19 inches long, Carmela Fernández Vargas was turning out to be quite the force to be reckoned with.

"Lovino!" Spain cried out, the desperation in his voice barely audible over the screaming cries of an infant. "She won't stop crying, can you come help me?"

Romano groaned. Oh no. He was not coming to Spain's rescue again, not at two in the fucking morning. Not after he'd already been up for the past _three days_ with that screaming thing. Who cared if Spain had been up with her as well? He was going to keep on sleeping anyway.

"Carmelita," Romano heard Spain saying over and over again. "Stop crying for Papá, por favor? Mamá is sleeping right now, you should sleep too."

The baby just kept on crying, and no amount of loving cuddles or soft lullabies could get her to stop. Whose idea had it been to have her again? Definitely not Romano's. Not at all.

Ever since they'd brought their daughter home, their nightly routine had been, most unfortunately for them, more chaotic than either had been prepared for. Nothing appeared to be wrong-- Carmela had been bathed and fed, her diaper had been changed, she wasn't ill-- but she still insisted on crying and screaming until she finally grew too tired to carry on. By the time Spain and Romano actually got to have any sleep, the sun was already coming up, trying to greet them with a new day.

Romano was just about to fall back to sleep, despite the screaming coming from down the hall, when he noticed that the noise appeared to be getting closer to his and Spain's room.

Oh hell no.

"Antonio, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked wearily, sitting up when Spain nudged open their bedroom door, wailing infant nestled in his arms.

"Language, Lovi," Spain responded, though more out of habit than actual offence. "You take her, I'm tired." He sat down on the bed and held out the baby to Romano, who just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'm tired too, you bastard."

"But--"

"She likes you better," Romano insisted, lying back down. "She falls asleep faster when you have her."

"No, she just screams more when I have her."

Romano snorted with laughter. Spain did have a point. Not that Romano was going to tell _him_ that.

For the billionth time that evening, Romano lay back down in bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep despite the fact that the source of all that demonic noise was now in bed with him...

Being completely, utterly, _thankfully_ silent.

He peaked his eyes open to find Spain had laid down on the other side of the bed, and that he'd placed Carmela in between the two of them. Upon further inspection, Spain appeared to look just as shocked as Romano surely did upon finding that their daughter's cries had stopped, just like that.

"Aw!" Spain squealed, the noise decreasing in volume when Romano glared daggers at him. "She just wanted to sleep in here with us, that's so, so cute~."

"Whatever," Romano responded, rolling his eyes. "If you roll over and crush her, I'm killing you." He hadn't put up with nine months of complete hell just to have Spain ruin all his hard work, after all (not that Spain hadn't helped…).

Spain just cooed softly at the now sleeping baby, before whispering a quiet, "Goodnight, Lovi."

"Yeah yeah, goodnight to you too." Romano shut his eyes, hoping they would stay closed for at least a few hours, and he drifted off to sleep to the sound of his baby's (finally) quiet, even breaths underneath the calming tune of a Spanish lullaby.


End file.
